Mechanisms of alkane biosynthesis will be studied with cell-free preparations. Enzymatic synthesis of multi-branched fatty acids will be studied and the role of malonyl-CoA decarboxylase in the regulation of lipid synthesis will be studied. Membraneous fatty acid synthesis and the relationship between soluble and membranous fatty acid synthetases will be established with immunological techniques.